Shingestu OHSHC story
by XxTootsiepopxOfxDoomXx
Summary: Sorry I know I spelled ouran wrong through out chapter one sorry I also found some mistakes after I uploaded the document and I corrected them on the one I didn't copy and paste from sorry, sorry. If you like it I'll continue this one. Shingetsu moved from a smal town and somehow ends up going to Ouran Academey. Her first day she meets all of the host club members.
1. Meeting The Host Club

I own nothing in this except my own character(s) Thank you

(Shingetsu's thoughts) [Author's notes]

My first day at Oran High School Academy was really weird. I wasn't on a scholarship nor was I rich. I was poor and had practically no family, if you count pets that is. The kids there were really shocked as if I was a unicorn talking while riding a unicycle, especially when I say that there is no way a scholarship was involved. Hi I am Shingetsu, my name means new moon. Maybe my parents were being funny and decided that a Shingetsu was to be born on a full moon, I don't know. I had just transfered from a small town so small it didn't have a name.(hyperbole by the way) The first things I noticed was how big the place was and how all the girls (I am a girl by the way) talking about a club called The Host Club. They kept saying that they were going there after school and then wondering if they should invite the new girl, A.K.A me. I wasn't that special although every girl kept saying I was pretty as royalty, I highly doubt that though. I had long blond hair that was curled every morning y no other than me. Actually they were more like waves not curls. I looked pretty in the school uniform and I have smooth facial features, but lord am I shy as heck! There is no way I would actually be royalty, I was loyal not royal. Truthfully I was a reader and writer and wanted a nice quiet place to eat my 'commoner ramen' (as the rich people would say...) and write some good poems and/ or novels soon to want to be published. The libraries were full and I found a room no one went in and look quiet enough. I open the door and random assedose petals flew out of the room and I looked at what I had heard as The Host Club. "Welcome, you must be the new girl we have heard so much about." Said a blond haired dude in the middle of the bunch of guys. He was sitting in a chair I would have thought was a thrown if I was a true blond. "You look a little scared. Why is that?" Said a little boy that was holding a bunny rabbit stuffed toy. "I was actually looking for a place to write stories and eat ramen. It seems I found a group of hosts instead." I said in a shaky voice. Sometimes when I try to act Cocky and mean I sound scared and frightened. "Usa-chan is great for things like nerves would you hold him for me while I get him some tea?" "Uh... sure why not?" I said staring at Usa-chan Tamaki started talking and looked as if he was full of A.D.D energy. All I picked up was " The host club" and a few other thing like gentlemen stuff when a sweet looking dude came up and started talking to me "Sorry about Tamaki- senpai he kinda is an air head I guess. Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Holding out his hand for me to shake. " Its okay, Uhm hi I'm Shingetsu." I shook his hand. Hey felt feminine and soft. [creepy I know but remember she thinks Haruhi is a boy!] He was just smiling and he kinda looked like a girl. "Um hey are you aware you look like a girl?" I stated the obvious and all of a sudden a gush of wind came by at they were gone. I was staring after where the gush of wind went towards and I was shocked, wide eyed and just startled at the fact there was a gust of wind and some weird stuff happening. Then it hit me. "Haruhi Is a girl!" I exclaimed really loudly. "NO SHE UH I MEAN HE IS NOT!" said a voice from the other room. It turned out to be Tamaki yelling at me. "I know and I won't tell anyone trust me, I bet it's for something really important or whatever. Like a debt or whatever." I was feeling more confident with these people. They had a secret and I could use that to make friends. "Oh I believe she is trustworthy. She seems really nice and not willing to tell anyone that Haruhi is a girl." said a tall dude with glasses. "Thank you for trusting me umm . . ." "Kyoya. Good to meet your acquaintance." He said. "Hello Shingetsu. What grade are you in?" Said a dude similar looking to the glasses dude. "Um I am a second year." "Ah I see. I am Mori as other call me." Great, another person who sounds smart and sophisticated. I hate this school already. " 'Kay so we done here? I really want to write stories and my ramen is getting cold." I said pretty much bored as hell waiting for this to be over so I could write my story. "Not quite I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru my twin brother." Hikaru said. "Yea but I'd say Hikaru is the biggest wimp out of the two of us." Kaoru said. I could tell their hair was swept to different sides and I guessed they liked to play games with people to see if someone could tell them apart. "Are we done now? My ramen is cold." I said pretty angrily. I wanted my ramen now, not later, now! "Okay we are done you may eat your ramen and write your story." Said Haruhi. "Thank you Haruhi I appreciate being able to do what I want after school hours." calmly I headed towardss a corner sat down and pulled out my Note book and computer from my bag. My ramen which was held in one hand was now on the floor and I was eating it cold. I started typing my story and eating my cold ramen.

Five minutes later and over come Honey- senpai and he starts asking me what kind of story I'm writing " I'm writing a comedy/ mystery. I like stories like that and I have pretty good ideas," I said not taking my eyes from the computer keyboard. "I have been planning this for three months. Firs I thought of characters and thought of background stories for them and personalities. Then I thought of names for them and it turns out pretty good. Graphic organizers and stuff like that complete the story board and plot." Pressing backspace many times because I had typed most of what I was saying by accident. I took a look at him and he looked pretty interested and that's when I realized fully that the Oran High School Host Club was in buisness and everyone had customers. Girls from Honey- senpai's table were looking at me with envy or what ever that look was. "Maybe you should get back to your cusomers Honey- senpai." I said as I was being pulled back from my imagination. I then realized I was out of ramen and I was trying to eat air food. Looking dumb as could be I turned around so that I could get back to work. Sitting on the floor still, I went into over time and kept typing as fast as a cheetah can run. Another five minutes went bye when Kyoya came over and asked what I was doing. "I'mstill writing/typing Kyoya. Go away you are bothering me and I need to get this done quickly. I've been working on it for three months and I am almost ready to give up on it." I said still looking at my keyboard. I heard footsteps walking away from me and I went back to typing really fast and quickly. Then yet again five minutes later over come the twins and they both simultaneously ask what I was doing and I almost blew a fuse. "Will you guys quit asking pretty much the same thing? It's getting annoying and irritating. I mean that I am just trying to work on a story and literally every five minutes some one comes over and asks me what I am doing. I don't have ramen and I am growing tired of this story. I really need to get it done." I tossed the word towards their direction and both said "Okay, we get it, want a drink?" That was a good question but I wasn't very thirsty, plus I am sure that they were up to something. "Naw I'm not thirsty. Maybe later?" I said calmer this time. I was sure they were watching me type my story down. Truthfully it was about my life and how it goes. I lied about it taking like three months unless you count remembering everything that has gone on since my very first memory.( Dancing in front of a mirror in a diaper. . . 0/0) [Both her and I first memory. . .lol] I decided to take a typing break and went on the Internet and looked up some pictures of Emo hair styles and some Emo outfits. That's who I am outside of school. A Emo/Scene person, I am all about those cute styles of hair and clothing. I mean I put feather in my hair when I get home and stuff like that. I bleached my hair and got it as light as I could and got it pretty close to white, that's how light of a blond it got. More of scene style, but I don't care as long as I look somewhat like the pictures I see on the Internet. I can get pretty damn close to those pictures. I saw a new out fit I just had to try and find. I clicked on the picture and after it loaded I clicked and dragged it to the desktop. I then closed the laptop and skedaddled. I wanted that outfit and I was going to get it no matter what! Even if I had to work for 3 minimum wage jobs in the course of the time I was wanting it.

I was in a hurry to get to the store part of town to see if I could find that combination of an outfit. First I went home fed my dog, cat and my beloved horse, after that I changed and I was on my way to the plaza place. The some dude jumped out in front of me half way there and said, "Give me all your mo-" but before he could finish I kicked him in the face and called the cops and told them the street name and said that he was trying to rob me and that I kicked him good in the face( he was unconscious) and then I left. Running as fast as I could so I could get to the store and see how much it was.


	2. The Sleepover Gone Wrong

Do not own any of the characters in this story 'cept my own.

"That day of that year was all she needed to feel bad for herself. She lost everything she had within one day. Her memories of that day came rushing back as she had never realized that day how hurtful that was to her. Now she hates having the first day of summer and waits for it to come back at the same time. Not wanting to spend more time alone." - My personal quote I made up. :) it's for this story and chapter I guess.

As I ran for the store place my cell phone started ringing. I slowed down ad looked at the caller ID and it was a random number I have never got a call from before. "Moshi- moshi?" I said through the phone. "Hi Shingetsu. It's me, Harhi. I was wondering where you went." "Oh I'm on my way to the plaza, I saw an outfit on-line I just had to try to find. It was really cute and I just have to find it." I answered her. I could hear in the back ground that the host club was packing up for the day. "Well I thought that maybe you'd like to join us in some 'commoner shopping' as the rich call it." Haruhi asked. "Sure but more importantly where?" "The plaza of course. Where all the shopping centers are." "Oh yea I forgot. Hey since I'm like 2/3 of the way there I'll meet you in the clothing section, 'kay?" I asked since it was where I was headed anyways. "Yea that's okay. Meet you there bye!" Haruhi said and hung up I snapped the phone closed and kept running. Sure I was tired from all that running but I was determined to find the outfit and finally hang with some people after school. Especially on my first day. I was soon in the shopping plaza and ready to find the clothing section. "Alright almost there!" I said. I walked toward where the signs were pointing. I don't like running when I am shopping I might miss something! Sooner than I thought I was in front of the clothing section and I decided that I was going to wait first. Not like my parents will be home by midnight on a Friday anyways. About 10 minutes later they arrive and I see the whole host club. "Well, you sure you didn't forget anyone?" I said. Pretty surprised but a little sarcastic when I spoke. "Yea I'm sure I didn't forget anyone. Well what is it you want to do?" Haruhi said pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back and then said "Well I do want that new outfit I saw on-line. And we are at the clothing section . . ." I said dragging the words out just a little. "Oh okay, do you have money to get it?" Haruhi asked. "Well it depends on how much the combination is." "Oh well that's no issue here. They are rich ya know." Haruhi said pointing at the rich boys behind her. They looked a little shocked that Haruhi said that to me I guess. "Ha ha ha ha. True true. I hope they brought money with them." I said jokingly. " Well that was random." I said without realizing it "What's random?" said both the twins. "Um IDK my mind made me speak that out and I have no clue. Wait I said the same thing twice." It was practically the same thing I guess so yea. "Oh you said it twice, huh?" They both said back. They were being weird and snake like. "Dudes, Stop! It's creepy when you do that and you both look like snakes, too." I said a little annoyed. "Sorry, we thought it was funny." They both said "Well anyways, lets get shopping!" Haruhi said ready to shop. "Alright let start in the Hot Topic over there!" I said, it was a very cool store but Tamaki freaked out and was saying 'no no no no.' "Hey, if you don't want to go in stand outside. It's a teen store for everything teen so shut it." I said offended quite a bit. I did not want to explain at all. It is really a store that has some cute things and some things not so cute. Either way its awesome. The twins and Haruhi followed me in and I told them to knock them selves out when I went looking. I was looking at skirts, shirts and pants. Some accessories, too. I saw the accessories that I needed but not the clothing. "Hey these are pretty low prices for here, I even have enough to buy like twenty of them." I went and bought two of each just in case I lost one. The accessories were skull earrings and a skull bracelet with matching necklace. "Hey you guys done looking yet? I finished buying the accessories I need." I talked over the loud music playing in there. "Yea, we didn't find anything we liked." They said walking towards me I started walking out of the store and everyone followed. Now we go to Claire's to find the gloves needed. This time only Haruhi followed the others stayed outside. "Maybe I should get my ears pierced..." I was wondering out loud when Haruhi told me I should. So I did and I picked out my birth stone for the starter pair, now I could wear my new pair of earrings. When I came out I had a small bag with a couple of pairs of mesh gloves, black and no fingers and only down to wrist. It was part of the outfit. "Alright so next is. . . well dammit I'm out of money. Thats all I had to spend for the month." I said disappointed. "Well, I still have allowance left over and these guys are rich but they have money limits, too but not in their wallets." I laughed and so did Haruhi. "Good one, and thanks. Don't you want to buy some things, too?" I asked not sure if I should really use her money. She was on the same level as me and I didn't want to use up her money to buy my things that I really didn't need. "Well, yea but I have more money than I need today. I just need to get food for home." She replied and I started to feel a little better about using her money. "Well I don't really want to use up most of your money. How about we buy what you need then if you have money left over you can help, and in return I will let you have a sleep over at my house." I said, I mean what else is better for a couple of girls? It's bonding, right? "Yea sounds good, you sure your parents won't mind? I mean I have to check in with my dad first and I don't really want to come over and you get in trouble." Haruhi seemed like she was honest with that sentence. "Yea my parents won't mind they're rarely home anyways. I mean they go out on Fridays and they also work very hard to keep us out of the gutter of economy. They don't mind as long as we don't eat the non sweet food." It was true that if we ate the food not in the mini fridge in the house my parents would get furious. "Oh well now for some permission from my dad, lets get my groceries." With that we were on our way to the grocer side of the plaza. Realizing suddenly that we would have to go over to her house and use the guilt trick on her dad probably, and put up groceries, I kept walking with them. They didn't seem to notice that I was deep in thought and kept thinking about what her dad might be like.

After we had bought her food for her house we walked over to her house and put the groceries up and then we sat with her dad and she asked if she could come over to my house. "Yes, you may my sweet little girl." Her dad was a transvestite I guess cause that is what the rich kids called him, what ever a transvestite is. "What is your friends name anyway?" "My name is Shingetsu, sorry for the intrusion." I said bowing my head just so that he would get I didn't like to intrude on people's homes. "It's okay dear, your welcome anytime, a friend of Haruhi is a friend of mine. Trust me, when you want to spend the night, as long as it's okay with your parents, you may stay." He said. I think it would be good to stay here every now and then. "Thank you, sir." I replied. I was really happy. After that the boys went home. It turned out she didn't have enough money afterwards for me so we went to my house instead. When we got to my house my parents were actually home and they were really angry. "Where HAVE you been?" It was only 5:00 P.M. They were really drunk also. "I was at the store and then I went over to Haruhi's to see is her dad was okay with her coming over. She's my new friend." "I don't give a shit! Your supposed to be home when we get home! You little bitch!" My dad was off again. Sooner than not I was going to regret getting my ears pierced, and this was going to get ugly soon. "Calm down dad, mom what about you? Your cool with it right?" I was looking at my dad while Haruhi was just standing there looking scared at what they might do. I knew exactly what they were going to do. My mom had crossed the room, she back handed my face really hard. "You disobeyed your father and you will learn your lesson," She looked at my ears and saw the earrings in them "WHAT are these things?" She said very angrily "They're normal earrings, I didn't do any more than that I swear!" She ripped them out of my ear, I was bleeding from both tears. "I told you no earrings! You're in a lot of trouble young lady!" I was keeping myself from crying. If they saw me cry they'd hurt me even more than they were going to. "Haruhi you'd better go home. I didn't know they'd be upset like this." I said not showing that I was going to cry, I also said it with a lump in my throat but my voice was firm. She ran. After that my dad threw me up against the wall and slapped me, harder than my mom had. "I'm sorry!" I screamed, I was still not crying, but as my dad was coming over towards me. I ran I couldn't do this any more!I needed my horse and my cat and my dog. I Picked up both and ran to my horse. "You get back here! We ain't done with you!" My mom yelled after me but she didn't dare take this outside. I saddled up my horse and put a saddle bag on put my Boston Terrier in one of the side and my gray tabby in the other, I climbed high into the saddle and snapped the reins. "Giddy up, Tsuki! My horse then went off in a gallop. I was crying, I could cry now. I wasn't coming back and I could cry as much as I wanted. I realized halfway though my crying it was raining and I was wet to high heavens. I also noticed I was in front of some seriously rich looking houses. I went up to the first one and I rang the door bell. I was going to ask if they would be kind enough to let me stay there for a day or so. When the door opened I was surprised as well as the person who opened the door. It was the twins standing by the doors with what I thought to be their maids holding the door."Shingetsu what are you doing here?And why are you wet?" Said both "I- I don't know but I was horse riding and it got late and I was going to see if there was anyone I knew in the first house I came across." Both stared at me with disbelief, like I was crazy. It was only 6:00 P.M by then. "I live far away and my horse is tired from me riding her in a gallop all the way here." I said making myself look more sane. "Ah we get it now. Horses get tired, too. Come in." They both said "But you have to tell us what really happened." said Kaoru, he seemed really concerned. "Okay." I said, I must have looked defeated and had bruises on my face and on my back. I was cold so Hikaru told a maid to get a towel. Once I had a towel, which was very fancy by the way, I sat on a couch on the opposite of the twins. "Start, from what has happened at home." Kaoru said. He still seemed more concerned than Hikaru. I took a deep breath and started "I was four years old when it started. My parents abused me verbally and physically, every weekday. Not on weekends, thats when my friends would come over. Today, my parents slapped my called me a bitch and slapped me again then threw me against a wall, they also ripped my new earrings out of my ears, see?" I pulled my hair back just so the could see the dried blood and the torn parts of my ears. " I grabbed my cat and my dog and saddled my horse up and galloped away from there. I couldn't leave them! They weren't going to feed them and either shoot at them or abuse them. Thats what they did before I was old enough to take care of them. They were skinny as hell and on the brink of death. I can't believe they did that to me and the poor helpless creatures out side in my horses saddle bag." I said crying my eyes out in front of two very cute boys, yes I admit that, and they weren't making fun of me and saying tough luck. "Maid get her dog and cat from the saddle bag of her horse and hurry, before they get a cold." Kaoru told the maid closest to us, he wanted to help and so did Hikaru but not as much. I soon ahd my dog on my lap and my cat by my side. "Thank you guys for listening to me, you understand why I had to run right?" "Yes no one can stand 12- 13 years of abuse and still stay or be alive. They must have slapped you hard. What about Haruhi?" "Haruhi is fine but I was being abused before I told her to leave." I told them They looked relieved that I hadn't left her there with my parents. "Well, I guess you can't go home. How about you stay here?" They both asked and said. "Yea, it's too late for me to go anywhere else." And with that I was staying at the Twins place.


	3. The Horse Ride

Welcome to chapter 3 again I don't own the character(s) 'cept my own.

"That day of that year was all she needed to feel bad for herself. She lost everything she had within one day. Her memories of that day came rushing back as she had never realized that day how hurtful that was to her. Now she hates having the first day of summer and waits for it to come back at the same time. Not wanting to spend more time alone." - You know who it's by :)

I woke up in a fancy room with a king sized bed and a huge mirror across the room. I was frightened by my reflection. I usually don't see my face and this was the first time in a month. Well I was beautiful I guess and in this bed I looked like royalty just waking up from her beauty sleep. "Good morning princess." I jumped at the fact that a voice come from my left, not from the side that the door was. "I look to my left and saw that both twins were there at the side of the bed. "What are you doing in here?" I asked totally surprised, it was if they watched me sleep or something. "We waited for you to wake up, you were sleeping so soundly and you looked so peaceful and cute." Kaoru said. I blushed, I was embarrassed at the fact that I had bruises on my face and that I don't remember how I got there. My cat jumped up on the bed and laid down in my lap. "Hi Pusheen, how are you this morning." I asked my beautiful gray tabby cat, although she was fat. "Purrrow" She said back in her fat lady voice. She was so cute. "Where is Tux?" I asked Tux was my Boston terrier's name. "Yip!" Tux said from the door. He jumped up on the bed, too. "Well you dog and cat kept us up quite a while. Pusheen was kneading our legs and Tux was licking our faces until we set them in here." Hikaru said, he was kind of annoyed with my pets. "How's Tsuki?" My horse that I rode here. "She's in the back yard, she's grazing and pooping all over the yard." This time it was Kaoru "Sorry about that y'all. I'll clean it up later I swear. What's for breakfast?" "We got some for you, we ate more expensive stuff but you'd be happy with this." I was wondering what they whipped up for breakfast, or did they make chefs make it? I went to the dining hall and saw that there was a lot of different cereal and toast, cinnamon optional, orange juice and other things like eggs and omelets. "I think I'll eat the Fruit Loops and the cinnamon toast." I said, I couldn't eat all the eggs and I don't like orange juice. The chefs that were waiting near by quickly made a bowl of Fruit Loops and put cinnamon on the toast. "Um, thank you." I said they only nodded and went back to the kitchen with all the other foods, I hope they were refrigerating them for left overs. I sat down and ate my cereal and my toast. They kept orange juice out for me, I drank it even though I don't like it. Can't be rude at someone else's house. I ate like I did at home though, I got food around the bowl and crumbs were everywhere. I swept the crumbs in to my had and grabbed the napkin I never used and wiped up the mess from where the bowl was. "Um, where do I put the crumbs and the napkin?" I asked very politely. "Well isn't someone being lady like?" They said jokingly "Guys I'm serious. Where can I put this shit?" I said more annoyed than I should be. "Okay over there in that trash can." They both pointed towards a trash can in a corner. "Thank you, sorry for being a bother by the way." "Oh no bother. You are a guest, it's the least we can do." They kept saying the same thing at the same time. I yawned and rubbed my right eye. "Great I left my computer at my house, and I DON'T want to go back there." I said pissed, I was almost finished with my life story. "Well what if we say that we read your story and remember everything from it?" Kaoru said, he had to be lieing. "You can't be telling the truth. You looked over my story when I was at my 10th Christmas and I spent that at a friends house. I also wasn't anywhere near all my work being done at the time so shut your traps." I snapped at them, my mood varies from nice and kind to bitchy in a blink of an eye. Some might even call me Bipolar. Either way, I was never getting my story. "I'll just start it from scratch, I still have some of the details and memories of course." "Oh okay, we get it." They said in unison again. "Well, I' going to feed Tsuki, Tux and Pusheen, they must be hungry after last night." I walked towards the door and as I passed the twins I tripped and went down. One of the twins caught me. I look to see who caught me and it was Hikaru. I instantly blushed red as ruby stones in sun light. "Well marshmallows, it seems I tripped," I said very nervously "I'll be on my way now, gotta feed my animals, bye." I finished the last word quickly, then ran out of the dining hall. I was headed towards my horse, my dog and cat ran behind me. I hugged her and she neighed. "How are you doing, Tsuki? Are ya hungry, huh?" She seemed very hungry. I mean it was like 9:00 am, Tsuki must be hungry, right? Well even if she wasn't she would eat anyways. She always did. So I got the food I kept in her saddle bag out and fed her. I got the cat and dog food out and feed Pusheen and Tux. They ate and I petted them all one at a time. I felt comforted and quiet. "Hey, you alright?" It was Hikaru. "Yea, but they are hungry and home sick, look at their faces. They are missing a home we no longer have." I said, Tux was whimpering, Pusheen wasn't purring and Tsuki kept pawing the ground with her left hoof. "Seems like they agree with your statement." He said, his emotions not showing. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" I asked him, I wondered if he knew how. "Not really. I mean we have never had a horse on our estate before. We never went horse riding, ever." "Well would you like to learn? Tsuki is rested up from last nights ride, she needs her exercise also."I explained, I was blushing just a little. I don't have any idea why though. Maybe it was because I was alone with a boy, well almost all alone. "Sounds fun, when can I start?" "How about now? Like I said Tsuki is ready to ride for the day." "Oh, okay." I then saddled up my wonderful horse and put the reins on and tied them together, it's how beginners learn or at least how I did. "Right, now climb aboard Tsuki." He tried but then the saddle slipped and he hit the ground "Ouch! What happened?" "The saddle wasn't tight enough for you to stay on, sorry. Are you alright?" I said half laughing "Don't laugh at me, that really hurt." I went and fixed the saddle and tightened it. "Alright you should be ready to get on now." This time he got on and didn't fall. "Okay what do I do now?" "You snap the reins and say yip for walk, up for trot and giddy up for gallop, after you say the command say her name so she knows your talking to her." I said, "Um, yip Tsuki." Tsuki went walking forward. "To maneuver pull the reins to the side you want her to go." He pulled to the right. " You got the basics. Good job." " Really? She's speeding up." "Don't lean forward, lean back for slower."

Later he decided to let me ride. "Okay why don't you want to?" I asked him "Well you look like you really want to, plus I want to see how you ride. Maybe it will help." He was blushing a bit. "Okay. Well, Tsuki c'mere!" I made a few clicking noises and she came running. Stopping short of me. I climb on really fast. "Giddy Up Tsuki." She took off in a gallop yet again. I look back at Hikaru and he looked somewhat amazed. I pulled right and turned her in a circle to slow her down slowly. I had just realized that there was some wind going on outside. Out of curiosity I looked back at the house and I see Kaoru looking through the window. He was watching Hikaru. "Tsuki. You know what to do, air paw." As I said the words she stands on her two back legs and neighs. Pawing at the air. "Shingetsu and Tsuki, Best friends for life and in after life!" I exclaimed I always did when she did this. I was smiling as she went back down on all fours again. "Shingetsu, that was cool. I thought people fell from that horse thing." "Naw, it depends on who's doing it. I'm experienced, me and her are in sync. Kinda like you and your bro." I said, I was having fun. Tsuki and I never thought about what time it was since the last time I looked. "Hey what time is it?" "12:00 P.M. We need to get to lunch." He said looking at his phone. I didn't have mine, it was in the room I stayed in last night. "Tsuki, I'm going to put ya up now 'kay girl?" She blows out through her nose. "Alright." I dismount and take of the saddle and reins."There you go girl." I smacked her butt gently, so she wouldn't freak out you know. "Lunch time." "Okay!" We both said after the person who yelled at us for lunch. It was the same maid who had gotten my pets from the saddle bag. "Oh thank you for getting my pets last night. I really am glad for that." I said to her when we walked past her. "Thank you madam." I don't know why but I felt somehow that she seemed scared of me. "Oh no need to call me madam, call me Shingetsu. It's my name and I like my name." "Thank you Shingetsu." "No, thank you. With out your help my pets would be sick, and I also thank you for calling me Shingetsu. Don't you say thank you again, you don't have to." "Okay." Then she left to take care of other things and I was a little upset about that. When I got to the dining hall, there was a lot of food. "Hey Shingetsu, how was your ride?" Kaoru asked me. "Nice, Tsuki was really rested up from last nights ride." I said. I kinda felt apart of their family. "What's for lunch?"


	4. The Twins and Shingetsu's Prank War

Welcome to chapter 4 again I don't own the character(s) 'cept my own.

"That day of that year was all she needed to feel bad for herself. She lost everything she had within one day. Her memories of that day came rushing back as she had never realized that day how hurtful that was to her. Now she hates having the first day of summer and waits for it to come back at the same time. Not wanting to spend more time alone." - I'm copying myself. . .

At lunch we had some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, root beer and lobster bites from long john silver. The chefs wanted me to feel at home so they got the things they thought I might have liked and truthfully I do like lobster bites. The twins pulled a couple of pranks on a couple of the chefs that made the food. One of the pranks was a prank of putting on a mask and popping out in front of one when that one came out of the kitchen door to bring more food out. Eventually I had to laugh and so I did. I was a natural prankster and I didn't care about if they thought it was weird or not, which I suppose they didn't. Then Hikaru got some food on his shirt, reasons are that there was a tiney winey food fight. After lunch I got my phone from the room I slept in and checked my messages. 3 messages and a couple of voice mails. I read the messages and one of them was from my mom, "Hey, come back home we ain't done with you!" Thats what it read. I was never going back, if I had to I'd stay here at the twin's home. The other two were from Haruhi, "Hey Shingetsu, you alright?" and "Shingetsu, I heard hooves, are you safe?" I messaged her back, "Yea, I'm okay. I was slammed into a wall but I'm okay. I somehow managed to find the twin's house. I slept there and Hikaru learned to ride my horse Tsuki." Is what I messaged back to her. I then wondered about the house, looking for a bathroom. I opened up each door I came across and haven't found a bathroom yet. The next door I opened had n one in it and was empty and silent, another empty ass room. The next door was across the hall and I wondered really badly if it was the bathroom, I really need to pee bad! I opened this door and it wasn't the bathroom at all but instead it was a bedroom, and who would you figure would be in that bedroom? Hikaru and he was changing his shirt, this made me blush. I closed the door and walked back down the hall way. That was really weird, well for me anyways. It was the first time I had seen a boy without a shirt on. God damn Hikaru was hot. I mean he had like muscles and shit man. Damn. Well I should forget I saw that. "Shingetsu," It was Hikaru. "Where you just in my room?" "Well yea, I guess. I was looking for the bathroom, I failed at that obviously." I said. I hate it when some one asks me questions that I try not to make short and awkward. "Well the bathroom is right next to my room. You were close." He said. He looked like he didn't care. Well all things considering he was in the host club and he probably did stuff like "no shirt" shit before. I then spaced off. I was thinking about my story and realized, instead of writing about my past I will write about my present and have some details of my past. "Hey do you guys have a computer I can borrow? I think I want to get started on my story." I told him. "Yea, through that door is the computer room. You can work there." He pointed towards a door on my left. I looked at it. It was open a little bit of the way and it seemed suspicious. I opened the door a stood back quickly right when a bucket of water fell from the door. "Really? That was too obvious. Are you dumb?" He was laughing at how the bucket fell. It ended up on Kaoru's head instead. "L-O-L you got bucketed or what ever. And that was made for me? Ha ha ha ha ha!" That was really funny and I was laughing my ass off at how angry Kaoru looked. "Grade A prank but the oldest one. Too easy to recognize." I said to the twins. "Well good job at noticing." Kaoru said. "You made it too obvious," I said back. "My turn now. You better watch yourselves." I said and ran off. I was going to do an awesome newer one that they would never notice was fake. Now I didn't want to do one where I feigned injury but it had to be as tricky as that. Maybe sometime tomorrow I will do that prank. I still had to plan it and execute it throughly. I just went back toward the room I stayed in last night.

When I got in to the room I looked at my messages again, Haruhi messaged me back and it said "Good to know, did the twins pull any tricks on you?" I replied with "They tried just now but instead Kaoru got it instead." I pressed send on my tiny flip open phone. I had bought it myself and granted I work a hell of a lot for it. Almost instantly she had messaged back "LOL, how'd you manage that?" "I did nothing 'cept step back." I texted that back to her and my back started killing me. I was wondering how it was that my back hadn't practically killed me earlier. It was now. I laid down on the bed and looked at my phone and put it on vibrate. Then I got a text from Haruhi again and it said "How the heck did he fall for that?" "I don't know but my back is killing me and I want to go to sleep now." Is what I messaged back. I know that this seems to last forever but it ends when Haruhi messaged me "Okay, I guess back slam and wall don't get along that well, well bye for now text you later." I then fell asleep.

I awoke and I first noticed how the door was open when I know I closed before I fell asleep. I looked around and no one was around, strange. I then notice that there was a lump laying beside me in the bed through the mirror in there. I looked and it was one of the twins. I was officially freaked out. I poked at him, no response, I poked again. Movement, he moves his head. I poke again and he wakes up. "Huh what, what is going on. Why are you here?" He said half asleep. "How should I know whats going on? I just woke up and I find you laying next to me. WTF dude?" He mumbled something after I said that "What?" "Kaoru I bet." Then he finally realized the situation and freaked out and fell out of the bed. I just had to laugh at that. "What are you laughing at?" "You fell!" I continued laughing and he had an angry face that was freaking cute somehow. I don't know why but I kinda wanted to, never mind I have to do other things. Like get Kaoru and freaking tell him off. I then realized it was only like 12:00 A.M and he was probably asleep. "Where's your brother?" I asked, it seemed like I was pissed, I was truly. "He is maybe in the-" Just then Kaoru jumped out of the closet and they both finished "closet!" I then stared them down and started getting really pissed. "You bastards!" I should have known it was a prank of some sort. It was my turn though. "It was my turn you, you. . . you!" By then I started laughing at how I might get them back, it was an evil laugh. I narrowed my eyes and smirked in a way that some people might say would look snake like. "You're going to get it sooner or later. And it won't be simple and obvious either. Watch your backs guys because I'm going to make your life a living hell with the wondering." I then backed out of the room still laughing my evil laugh. They looked at each other with worried looks. I then ran and found some things for the prank. I hid them in a super secret place that no one will ever find, not even the maids. I stashed the things and went to bed. I fell asleep at 1:00 A.M

The next morning I awoke with realizing that I had not taken a shower in a day or two, so I stank. I went to breakfast and sure enough the twins were there and they were eating super special looking breakfast. I sat down and was quiet, they were quiet also. I just drank the milk and headed out, obviously avoiding the orange juice. " I'll be out with Tsuki." I said as I left, before I went to Tsuki I went an got the prank supplies. Outside I fed Tux, Pusheen and Tsuki and got to work. "Alright, lets start with this and this and oh shit this shit." I said, I wasn't good at planning pranks out, I'm better at thinking of them and acting upon those ideas. Then I started thinking and I thought of a good one. It was totally going to get them. I put the plan in action but it would take a few days. It will always seem like I'm not doing anything, but I really am. They won't see it coming. I will sneak like a ninja around and get them when they sleep, or maybe when they are walking around. "Shingetsu, hey we are going to town. You want to come?" Said the twins, Tsuki nuzzled me. I thought and I realized maybe I don't have to make it wait till later or three days away. "Sure, why not? Tsuki play nice and take care of Tux and Pusheen." I said as we walked away towards the car, which was black and really nice looking, I smirked and kept thinking that this was going to be good.

When we arrived at the place we were going I was surprised to see a basket ball court but at the same time, the other boys from the host club and Haruhi were there and I was thinking that the more to witness the better. Truthfully I was waiting for the moment to actually think of the true plan but I knew as well as anything that this was going to be awesome. First things first, make them think I'm not going to prank them. "We playing hoops?" I asked the very stupid question. "Yea, lets see if we can even this out. I see. . . one. . . two, three . . . four, five. . . six. . . seven. . .eight people." Honey said. "Alright we pick teams now right?" I asked another stupid question. Obviously there was going to be a team captain and I was definitely not going to be one. After captains were chosen the teams were picked, I was chosen last but they were going to regret that later. I was pretty good and it's apart of my plan. I aso ended up on Kaoru, Haruhi and Honey's team.


End file.
